Flocked members have heretofore been widely used in various industrial fields, for example, as cleaning members for copying machines, printers, facsimile devices, etc., as brushing members for use in washing, printing and other processes, and as holders for the window glass of motor vehicles. The flocked members to be used as such members need to be generally excellent in properties including abrasion resistance, slip properties and resistance to compression deformation to meet the functional requirements. However, flocked members which are generally satisfactory in these properties still remain to be developed. For example, the product wherein the flock is made of filaments of nylon 6 and which is in wide use is excellent in resistance to compressive deformation but has yet to be improved in abrasion resistance and slip properties.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a flocked member which is generally outstanding in properties such as abrasion resistance, slip properties and resistance to compressive deformation.